


Where happiness comes from

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hummingbird Week (RWBY), Professor Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Toddler Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow's wife is finally coming home after being gone for six months on a mission. All Qrow wants to do is go home and see her but a student keeps him longer than he would have liked, but the kids questions remind him why exactly he's so excited to go home in the first place.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Where happiness comes from

Qrow knew his students currently thought he was losing it. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, oh no. Today was the day, six months with barely any communication and a gnawing worry in his gut would be ended. As soon as he could make it home.

“Mr.Branwen?” Qrow barely managed to hold back the annoyed sighed he felt as he turned around. In front of him stood one of his students, academy uniform in disarray. On top of it the kids had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in awhile. The way the kid worried his bottom lip also clued Qrow into how much this kid probably needed to talk to someone. Why he picked him though Qrow wasn’t sure.

“How can I help you Myst?” The kid fidgeted, not saying anything. Qrow tapped him foot impatiently, glancing down at his watch.

He still needed to pick up Ruby from Tai’s, his class had finished hours ago, and it was his turn to watch them. As the silence droned on Qrow’s foot tapped against the marble floor faster indicating his impatience. It only seemed to make the kid more hesitant.

“Listen if your not going to say anything-“

“How did you know you wanted to be a huntsman?!” The kid blurted before covering his mouth a look of dismay on their face.

“I didn’t” the confusion in the young man’s blue eyes was evident.

“What do you mean?” Qrow sighed motioning to one of the benches near the courtyard. He typed Tai a quick text before readdressing the kid.

“I didn’t want to be a huntsman. Not really. Its kind of just happened”

“Just happened?” The kid squeaked out staring at the man in shock.

“Yeah.”

“What made you change your mind?” Qrow’s thoughts flashes to a bright smile eyes alight in joy.

“Not what, who” Qrow sighed as he stared at the kid who’s face looked more confused by the minute.

“Events can be life changing yeah, but so can people” there’s silence for a moment as the kid takes in what he’s saying.

“But, how did you know?” Qrow thought about it a moment, trying to chose his words carefully.

“I guess, it was a feeling, I was...lost for a very long time, stuck in between places I could be, and places I should be, eventually I had to choose” Qrow shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortable.

“Was it the right decision?” Qrow hummed in response thinking about it. He’d given up the people who’d once vilified him for existing. Every unfortunate incident being placed on his shoulders, even when he wasn’t there. But it also meant he’d given up his sister, the one constant presence in his life that didn’t see him as a monster, that saw past his semblance, that he’d thought had loved him because they were family.

But he’d traded it for so much more. Meaning into what he was doing, helping instead of hurting. Saving humanity instead of destroying it. The people who came with that were worth it too Tai was kinder, more genuine than Raven had ever been, always quick to smile and joke, but never belittling. Along with him came Yang the little spitfire always surprising him. How he adored being called Uncle. There was also his own family, Summer of course had shown him so much in the time they’d been partners, Qrow had thought that all the beacon kids’ would-be stuck-up city dwellers who couldn’t see the world outside their walls. But Qrow has been wrong, Summer hadn’t had it easy either, and it took some time for them to see eye to eye.

It hadn’t been easy he’d been the one who’d been closed minded, not to mention down right cruel to her at times, but she’d persisted and he was all the better for it. There was a reason people called them legends and Qrow knew his name was in the stars because of Summer not from his own making. Summer had given him so much more too, hope, joy, love, it was more than he ever thought he’d have, more than he once thought he deserved.

“Uh professor? You uh your smiling, which isn’t wrong but you don’t usually smile like that at all ever-“ Qrow could feel the soppy smile that was on his face as his thought focused on Summer, it was unfortunate he’d gotten lost in memories while he was trying to help the kid though.

“It was” the kid stopped rambling, as he said it, shoulders slumping.

“I just, I just don’t know if I should be here” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?”

“My grades they’re so lacklustre, I’ll never get into one of the academy’s at this rate” Qrow sighed he had at least one student each year being this up and he should have know with it being this time of year that it would occur, graduation was right around the corner, he’d had other things on his mind though.

“Grades don’t matter for squat out their kid”

“But-”

“I failed two different classes while at beacon”

“You what?”

“I completely flunked them; it didn’t matter I still graduated I still became who I am” Qrow paused a minute before carrying on.

“I’ve seen people top of the class graduate and once in the real world total failures, and I’ve seen people right at the bottom thrive, you just need to find what makes you tick, what or who makes your passion rise” The kid stood abruptly and Qrow worried he’d said the wrong thing. “Thank you I think I needed to hear that” Qrow shrugged before slowly getting up himself.

“That’s great kid, now I really need to get home” The kid nodded furiously.

“I apologize for taking up all your time! Please apologize to the person waiting for you!” The kid scurried off, before Qrow could reply.

Shaking his head Qrow figured it would probably be faster if he flew to Tai’s rather then to walk, so he picked up his pace before hiding behind some cover in one of the courtyards. A moment later a single black Qrow flew from the branches curiously beating its wings. It only took half an hour to get to Tai’s but the annoyance on the mans face was evident.

“Nearly an hour late” he said instead of greeting him.

“Yeah I know Tai, Sorry”

“Not me you have to apologize too, I don’t want Summer coming here to kick my ass” Qrow let out a chuckle, an evil smirk on his face.

“Scared of my wife Tai?”

“Terrified. Now go before Yang realizes your here, she won’t let you leave if she sees you.” Qrow grabbed Ruby who happily chatted to him, he oohed and ahhed in all the correct spaces but his head was somewhere else.

“Daddy! You’re not listening!” Ruby pouted up at him arms crossed and Qrow laughed at her adorable face, she looked so much like Summer it wasn’t even funny.

“Sorry kiddo daddy’s distracted today” Ruby let out a sound of indignation.

“It’s cause mommy’s coming home today Ruby” The girls pout quickly shifted into one of joy and the girl practically started vibrating.

“Mommy’s home? Now? Can I see her now, please?!” She wiggled in his arms trying to break free.

“She should be, faster if I carry you though Ruby” the girl nodded her agreement, as she settled in his arms, chants of mommy, mommy, mommy being spoken by her.

Qrow approached the small cabin the three of them called him, the chimney already spewing smoke, Qrow’s chest filled with excitement at the prospect of seeing his wife, and he would have practically started running to the house if something hadn’t stopped him. He doesn’t quite catch it but there’s a blur in the corner of his vision before he’s met with darkness, Qrow panics for a moment, one hand going to Harbinger and the other tightening his grip on Ruby pulling her in closer to him to protect her. But than he hears his daughter laugh in joy, and he relaxes marginally.

“Hey hot stuff” Qrow snorts, before falling into a full-on laugh.

“That was bad Summer” the giggle behind him is worth it as he pulls her into his arms.

“What! I call it like I see it!” Summer says teasingly mirth in her silver eyes. Qrow kisses her and he hears a soft, yuck from Ruby as he does so, but he doesn’t care at the moment. He draws back after a second passing Ruby over to her, who gets rained on with kisses from her mother.

“How’s my favourite flower doing?” Summer asks her and Qrow’s eyes soften as he looks at both of them, adoration in his expression. Summer glances over for a split second, a blush coming to her face as she sees his expression.

“Daddy was late today!” Ruby says cheerfully too her and Summer raises a questioning look at him.

“Was talking to a student” Qrow says hands slipping into his pockets and fidgeting with what was in them.

“Oh? About?”

“What makes a huntsman” Summer hummed at him.

“And what did you tell them?”

“The truth mostly”

“Which is?” Qrow rolled his eyes at her.

“That I wouldn’t be here with out the light of my life, the stars in my sky and the person who inspires me” Ruby made another face as he said this but Summer blushes furiously.

“You didn’t” Qrow laughed.

“Not in those exact words, but was thinking of you when I told them wouldn’t be here without you Petal” Summer glanced at him eyes softening.

“Same for me Birdie”

“Love is gross! “Ruby shouted startling both of them, before they both burst into giggles. This, this is what Qrow always wanted. Happiness, and a person who always brought it with them.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone who read my fics, it means so much to me. This was also the first time I've done something like this and it was honestly really fun! If you like these fics I also have a fair game one in progress currently as well (Qrow deserves all the love okay?) Please review if you can and a special shout out to JadeOccelot who I believe commented on everyone of my hummingbird fics it really brightened my day when I saw them so thank you very much. Stay awesome everyone.


End file.
